


Domesticated

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert moves into the pub with Aaron, but what will Chas have to say about it when she returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> This started out more as a comedy piece but turned out a bit fluffier. Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback on 'Sore Knuckles...' and I hope you enjoy this one!

“So now you ARE moving in together? I can’t keep up with the pair of you! Try not to mess up again, yeah?” Victoria says, smiling fondly at them.

“I assume you’re talking to him.” Aaron replies, pointing to Robert with a smirk.

“Both of you, actually. So when are you moving all your stuff over?”

Robert stands up. “Now,” he announces casually.

“What, right now? Blimey, you two don’t waste any time!”

Adam wanders in, starting a conversation with his wife before he even registers that Aaron and Robert are there. “Babe, you seen that brother of yours? Just had a text off Aaron saying they’re back on again—oh! You’re here.” Then he looks at Aaron again. “Oi, have you been skiving this whole time?”

Vic shakes her head at him. “Er, don’t pretend you haven’t been slacking all afternoon yourself! Anyway, they’ve got some news.”

Adam looks from his wife, to her brother and finally to his best mate. “Well? Come on then, give us a clue!”

“I’m moving into the pub,” Robert informs him, sharing a smile with his boyfriend.

“Try not to miss him too much, eh?” Aaron teases, remembering his conversation with Adam when he’d first come up with the idea.

“Oh yeah I’m proper devastated, mate,” he replies, ignoring the jibe. “Great news lads, just try and wait a few weeks before you have another bust-up, yeah?”

They all laugh at that. “I’ve basically just said the same thing,” Vic tells him.

Within a couple of hours, Robert has sorted out which of his possessions are moving with him; deciding not to take absolutely everything as there surely won’t be enough room at the Woolpack. Victoria has gone back to work, and Adam is helping Aaron and Robert load his stuff into the car.

While Robert brings each box outside, Adam is passing them to Aaron. It being his car he insists he knows best how to fit everything in. 

“To me, to you,” Adam announces each time he hands Aaron a box. His bad imitation of The Chuckle Brothers makes the other man snort and roll his eyes. 

The last of the boxes is deposited and Aaron finishes loading the car. “Right,” Robert announces to Adam. “You’ve officially got rid of me.”

“Not all your stuff, though. Chuck it out, shall I?”

“Don’t even think about it. Stick it in the loft, you won’t even know it’s there. Then when Aaron and I get our own house I’ll come back and take it all off your hands.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him. “A house, eh? Let’s hope I can put up with you long enough for that to happen!”

Robert’s hands are on his hips, a defiant pose. “I’ll have you know I’m a brilliant housemate.”

“Adam said you’re a nightmare.”

As Robert glares at him, Adam backs away to walk back into the house. “If you’re about to have your first ‘domestic’, leave me out of it,” he says, but he’s chuckling.

“Er, if you believe that, Aaron, then asking to live together in the first place was a daft thing to do.”

“Well, he also mentioned that you’re a decent cook,” he replies with a hopeful grin.

“Ah, so you only want me for my skills in the kitchen?” Robert’s face softens and Aaron surprises him by pulling him in for a kiss.

“No, but it helps,” he teases. “Fancy cooking me dinner tonight?”

“What, and for Liv, Noah and Charity?”

The younger man shakes his head. “Liv’s going to Gabby’s and Charity’s working the bar, so she’s packing Noah off to one of his mate’s houses. Again.”

“In that case, you’re on. Come on then, are we getting me moved in or what?”

Aaron nudges him before getting into the car. “So desperate to live with me, you just can’t wait another minute. Bless.”

Robert jumps in the passenger seat and shuts the door, watching the way this newfound happiness dances across his boyfriend’s face. He hopes he can make sure the man stays this carefree and content for a long time to come.

*

“Mum’s on her way home,” Aaron tells him a few days later. “Cain went to pick her up.”

Robert smiles at him. “You’ve missed her, haven’t you?”

“When I’ve had the time to miss her, with everything we’ve had going on…yeah, I have. Haven’t told her about you moving in yet, though. So…”

“So…what?”

Aaron doesn’t look at him. “So when she gets here, can you hide?”

“You what?” Robert sounds outraged. There’s a pause, and then Aaron is laughing, putting his hands on Robert’s shoulders to calm him.

“I’m joking! Oh I’m sorry Rob, but the look on your face.”

“I’ll get you back for that, idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron is still recovering from his amusement, and he sighs as he takes a gulp of his mug of tea. “Anyway, Mum got used to you always being around even before she left. She probably won’t even realise you’ve actually moved in until she spots your pants in the laundry basket or something.”

Robert grimaces at that. “Hmm, let’s tell her before she has the chance to make that discovery, shall we?”

“Okay, you can tell her.”

“Me? On my own? Aaron…oh, very funny. Yeah, that’s not happening.”

Aaron smirks and checks his phone. “She’ll be here any minute.”

“Right. Well, I was looking forward to seeing the look on Chas’s face when we told her. I was going to enjoy the mixture of horror and disgust, but you’ve totally killed my mood.”

“You weirdo. Made you all nervous then, have I?”

Robert scoffs. “I don’t get nervous, Aaron.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, then stands up when he hears the back door open. Cain walks in, carrying Chas’s bags; followed by the woman herself.

“Hi, Mum,” he smiles happily, giving her a hug. 

“Hey you,” she kisses him on the head. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“I’m good,” he tells her honestly. “Are you?”

Chas pulls back to look at him properly, too busy absorbing his response to think too much about her own. “Yes, I’m absolutely fine,” she says anyway. “And YOU,” she adds, looking at Robert. “If your moving in here is what’s turned my son into this smiley little cherub,” Chas lightly pinches Aaron’s cheeks. “Then I can put up with it.”

Aaron shares a confused look with Robert over his mum’s shoulder. “How did you know?” he asks her.

A deliberate cough from Cain’s direction tips them off. They should have known. “Oh, was it a secret? Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all.

“We were going to tell you ourselves,” Aaron informs her. “But really, you’re okay with it?”

“Lovely that my blessing matters so much to you, considering that you didn’t even ask before moving Robert in!”

Chas can’t help but revel in the rather sheepish look on Robert’s face. Aaron just looks awkward. “Mum--“

“Oh calm down, love, I’m teasing you.” She looks once again at her son’s boyfriend to address him. “D’you know, this is the first time I’ve actually believed Aaron when he’s told me he’s alright? The fact that he used the word ‘good’ is a bit of a result really. He used to say it all the time when I rang him, when he lived in France. But I knew he was lying.”

He’s staring at the floor now, while Robert looks between him and Chas, thinking about all that time the younger man has spent being so completely NOT alright. But then he focuses on what’s being said; that there’s an obvious change in Aaron these days and Robert might just have a hand in that.

Aaron looks only mildly embarrassed. “Let’s leave the life story, eh? But yes, if you’re going to force it out of me, I AM happy.”

“Right then, I’m off before this turns even soppier,” Cain remarks, arms folded. There’s a smile threatening to break out on his face, though, and even Robert can detect it. “Good to have you home, sis,” he tells Chas before leaving them all to it.

Chas finally sits down, leaving the two men standing in the space between the living room and the kitchen. Her reaction has surprised them both.

“Make yourself useful then, Robert. Make us a brew,” she announces, putting her feet up.

Aaron looks at him and grins, clearly delighted. It’s enough to make him relent and he heads towards the kettle, wondering when on earth he became such a pushover but not minding one bit. Robert is just waiting for the water to finish boiling when he feels two arms winding around his waist. It shocks and thrills him all at the same time; it’s a move so unlike Aaron but it feels right in this moment.

“Happy?” he asks, crossing his own arms to rest upon Aaron’s. 

“Mmm,” Aaron sighs in answer. “Happy.”

“Not getting sick of me yet, then?”

“Too early to tell.”

“Shut up,” Robert mumbles, turning to kiss him against the kitchen counter.


End file.
